discopigsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pig
﻿ "Isn't it all so clear now?" - Pig to Runt on their birthdays and lives. Pig (aka Darren) was a troubled teen in Ireland who hadlived his entire life with his friend, Runt. He could not live without her, and that was is what ultimately changed their lives. Biography Born in an area called Cork in Ireland, Darren lived in the same home for every year of his life. He attended the same schools as Runt (except her boarding school). Though his childhood was not assumed to be abusive, he had a violent and possesive nature. Physical Appearance Pig had pale blue eyes with dark eyelashes. His raven-black hair contrasted with his eyes, at a short length. Darren had very pale skin with prominent cheekbones, which added to his seemingly angular features. He was especially thin and lanky, with a tall frame that allowed an easy grace in his movements. Though Pig would appear slightly slouched at times, he had long arms and legs that were muscular and wiry, like his entire body. His lips were fuller than most men, and his eyes could seem innocent no matter what act he had committed. Darren possesed a very strong Irish accent, with a low and husky voice. Personality and Traits Darren was usually intense with unpredictable moods. Pig was very attached to his best friend (and later lover),Runt, and would almost always listen to her when she said to stop. He frequently hurt people physically, verbally, and emotionally. He would rob and beat people in clubs and in stores. Though Runt did less than Pig, she mainly encouraged it and would occasionally assist. Darren was also very determined, as he traveled all by himself to Runt's boarding school and took her home. He was mostly unchanging; sticking by Runt until the very end, and always following their daily rituals. Pig's more gentle side was reserved for Runt only, and would give (and gave) anyhing he could to her. Relationships Runt Sinead (aka Runt) and Darren met when they were but a few moments old in the hospital. They immediately felt a connection, which strengenthened over the course of their lives, as they lived side by side in their homes. In fact, they held hands every night before sleeping, and talked about things that troubled them. Pig and Runt developed their nicknames as young children, as Pig usually looked after Runt. They were the only ones who called each that, also being able to cummuinicate almost telepathically. Eventually, Pig became attracted to Runt in a romantic sense, complicating their easy lives. Runt went away to a boarding school farther away, against her will, after he kissed her briefly. Pig went to bring her back on their birthday, and he hurt anyone who annoyed him. Runt got in a fight with an older woman, which angered them both, and so they went to "the Palace", which calmed Runt down; Pig promised almost daily for their entire lives that one day the pair would be King and Queen of everything and live in their own palace together. However, Pig left briefly, and Runt danced with a boy she had a developing crush for, and that made Darren jealous. He brutally beat the man, who may have possibly died. Runt ran away from him, but he caught up, and they went to the beach. They made love, then fell asleep. In the morning, they were both happy, but unhappy. Pig knew Runt could never love him like he did her, and Runt knew he couldn't be happy with that. Pig said that if she needed to, she could go, and Runt responded by saying hat the color of love was blue, the answer to a past question. He then guided her hand to a red cloth, which held the blue dress she placed over his face, and started to smother him. Pig started to suffocate, but did not struggle, instead, gazing at Sinead and touching her one last time. Ultimately, their love for each other caused that desision to made, and ended Darren's suffering.